


A Song Of Desire

by cosmicarchitect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicarchitect/pseuds/cosmicarchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home and can finally be with her. Something for Valentines Day. Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda is worked into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Of Desire

Louis entered the flat with an ache in his bones. He ached for her. Her curves, her scent, the way her hair framed her face as he had her laid out on the bed underneath him.

Too many days and weeks passed since he last heard her laugh, tasted her skin, lost himself in her. And tonight, he was ready to find and lose himself again.

The lights were dimmed and he loosened the collar of his starched white button up, his skin itching to devour her.

**I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.**

He didn’t need to call for her, she knew he was here. She smirked into the large mirror in their shared bathroom, adjusting the gift that came earlier from him in the mail.

The black lace lingerie hugged her curves perfectly, with the thigh high black sheer stockings that connected to the panties with little snaps. There was even a sweet little bow between her breasts. She counted the measure of his steps silently in her head like a countdown before she finally met him in the bedroom, after long nights without him.

Nothing could satisfy her other than him. No toys, no self pleasure could curb the fire her body burned for him. Late night Skype sessions, dirty texts, and erotic phone calls with heavy breathing and soft moaning felt more like a long term foreplay and finally she was going to have the final feast. She was going to hit her peak. Have her fill. Her Louis.

His footsteps neared, the bedroom door opening and closing. She counted to herself, taking a deep breath to quell the rising excitement in her limbs.

Finally, she walked to the door of the bathroom and opened the door.

**Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.**

Louis sat on the end of the bed, kicking off his shoes and shouldering off his blazer. He threw it haphazardly in the direction of the closet, not caring one little bit if it got ruined and wrinkled. He licked his parched lips and lifted his face to the bathroom, hearing the knob turn slowly. His heart beat slowed and his eyes raked up and down her form, cock burning to life at the sight of her warm skin, her curves, the swell of her breasts that he desired to taste.

Her lips curved in a small smirk, hunger evident in her eyes as she stared at him. His eyes looked on pleased, as he noticed her wearing the set he bought for her like a good girl.

His good girl.

He smirked as she walked up to him, settling between his parted legs, waiting. His hands slowly reached up and landed on her smooth hips, the large palms smoothing over her skin, rubbing down her legs. His fingers toyed with the elastic of the black stockings, pulling on the elastic. He looked up into her eyes as it snapped back into place.

"Take care of me." his voice was soft, hoarse and she nodded obediently, sinking to her knees. Her fingers moved slowly up his thighs, scratching on the fabric of his pants before reaching his belt.

They nimbly unbuckled the belt and moved to his zipper, the sound being music to his ears as he ran his fingers through his hair, lifting his hips so that she could pull down his pants easily. She licked her sweet lips and he grinned as her hands moved to his semi erect length, pumping it slowly as she traced her sweet tongue on his tan thighs.

Her hands massaged down his legs as she kissed the now fully hard tip of his erection sweetly, swirling the head with her tongue and savoring the bead of precum soaking the slit.

Her hands braced on his legs as she took him wholly in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking him off perfectly. His thighs fucking shook as he was taken over by the pleasure of being in her sweet mouth. The feeling long over due. She licked up the underside of his erection, massaging his balls with her hands as she bobbed her head up and down, bringing him closer and closer. His breath hitched in his throat and he murmured her name in a broken voice, ragged with desire.

**I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
your hands the color of a savage harvest,**

He began to thrust up into her mouth, her fingernails digging into his powerful thighs as he moved his hips up and down, hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. She hummed against him, sending tremors through his starving body, lust awakening his every inch, wanting to claim her, wanting to come down her pretty throat.

He pulled her off when he was close, his hand tangling in her hair and pulling her face off and up to look at him. Her lips were glistening and her eyes were hazy, cheeks flushed and mouth looking positively fucked.

He stood, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and she stood with him, her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, swiftly taking it off. As it fell down his shoulders, her fingernails grazed over his toned, tan torso, leaving delicious light red scratches on his bronze flesh. He bit into his bottom lip hard, the sweet pain distracting his mind from watching her and imagining all the ways he could wreck her.

He made her bend over the end of the bed, her ass perched high in the air with her cheeks spilling out of the pretty panties perfectly. He massaged them before landing a few light smacks against it.

"You were such a good girl for me baby, wearing my present for you. Sucking my dick so good. God baby, want me to make your pretty ass all red? Want me to make you sore?" he asked her in a thick, low voice and heard her whimper as she whispered yes. He grinned as he landed a loud slap against her bouncy ass cheek, watching in fascination as the swell of her skin reddened.

He continued to slap her ass, moving from one cheek to the next and soothing the burning skin with his palms in between. He wanted her ass red with his hand prints on the skin like a fucking angry tattoo.

She was whimpering, fisting the sheets with her hands tightly as her legs shook. She took it like a good girl, so good for Louis and he wanted to fuck her now.

**hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,  
I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.**

Swiftly, he unsnapped her stockings and pulled down her underwear, keeping the cloth on her legs in place. He unclasped her bra and rolled her over so that he could bend over her and kiss her hard, claiming her lips with his and tasting her again.

Mine. Mine. Mine. The possession roared in his ears as he gripped her breasts roughly, massaging and tweaking the nipples in his hands before sucking and kissing down her torso, biting marks along the way to mar her perfect skin with his claim.

He spread her thighs roughly, digging his fingers into the tender flesh as he leant forward and licked a fat stripe along her heat. She let out a moan, her body relaxing as he began to lick on her clit, sucking it and feeling her squirm and plead with his name on her lips.

Louis. Louis. Louis. Her mind was filled with him as he teased her clit and pushed in two fingers into her tight, hot heat. The warmth enveloping his long digits as he curled them and began to pump them in and out of her. Her hands dug into his hair, pulling on it and begging with her body for more. For everything.

When she hit her peak, she let out a moan of his name like a prayer, music to his ears and she clenched around him, releasing juices into his mouth that he lapped up eagerly, loving the way her whole body reacted to her coming undone. Loving how her taste, her scent was everywhere and all around him. She was his.

**I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,  
the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,**

She moved on top of him as he laid on the bed, her mouth kissing along his lightly stubbled jaw, grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck as she tasted his skin, sinking her teeth into it, not caring that when he was out in public next, people would see her marks and know she had him. He was hers and he tasted perfect.

She licked along his chest, sucking on his nipples and lightly biting down on them, loving the way that he let out little broken moans and arched his back as his hands dug into her ass. She rubbed her slick center against his length, up and down, coating him in her arousal and watching his god like face as it contorted into pleasure, a slave to her touches, to her love of him.

His pretty eyes fluttered open and he clenched his jaw, flipping them over and placing her legs onto his shoulders as he slammed into her, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion.

**I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,**

He gave her no time to adjust as his hands went to her hips to hold her in place as he pulled out and thrust hard back into her, repeating the action at a fast pace, everything in him humming with primal desire and want, needing her, loving her, wanting to become lost and unraveled as he buried himself deep within her.

The pain of him stretching her after so long without his significant length faded as he hit her g spot, finding it and making her body spasm underneath him. The smirk on his face was positively feral as he hit it again and again, willing her to fall under and come as he neared her peak, his own seizing up within him.

"You feel so good baby, so fucking good," he told her breathlessly as he found himself losing his concentration, that blissful feeling of losing himself in her taking over with her moans of pleasure the symphony to lead him on.

He pounded into her mercilessly, both completely lost to the mounting pleasure. Her fingernails scratched down his back, marking him with pain that he savored and his hands bruised her skin, his teeth biting down on the soft swells of her breasts.

They came at the same time, his seed flooding into her as she clenched around him, both moaning each other’s names as they curled into one another, sweating, panting, and shaking from the intensity of the pleasure washing over them.

He buried his face in her as they curled onto their sides, her eyes closed as she rested her head a top his, her cheeks tickled by his messy, feathery brown hair that looked like sex. Their skin was too hot, their hearts threatening to burst in their chests.

This was perfect. This was them.

Her fingers traced the tattoo along his back, the newest one that she was so mesmerized by. Shivers and goosebumps arose on his skin at her soft, intimate touches and he felt his love bloom in his skin, vulnerable and safe in her arms. Secure, as he was nestled into her soft, curved body. Made just for him. Him. Him.

He was lost in his love of her. The nights too long without her and the days too hard to face with her so far. He’d never let her go, his good girl. His love. He’d search for her forever, always return back to her, only show this side of him with her. He needed her. She loved him.

**and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,  
** hunting for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue. 

(the poem in bold is Sonnet XI by pablo neruda)


End file.
